Past's present
by SamxJazzlover23
Summary: Takes place a couple months after escape from unwished island, Vicky's torture has gotten even worse Timmy broken and unsure what to do. Unable to see there godson suffer any longer Cosmo and Wanda go to Gary for help. Cosmo/Wanda, Timmy/Gary.
1. Things getting worse

A/N I really like Gary it's sad the friendship which was lost, so I thought I'd do a fic which ends up being happy enjoy! :).

Summery:Takes place a couple of months after escape from unwished island, Vicky's torture has gotten even worse Timmy broken and unsure what to do. Unable to see their godson suffer any longer Cosmo and Wanda go to Gary for help.

It had been 2 months since Timmy last seen Gary, all his past enemy's were happy on their own Island, the Timmy clones taking care of every need and wants. Timmy had left with a heavy heart, knowing that their relationship would never be the same. He had changed alot since he was five, a sad smile crossed Timmy's face as he started to clean the toilet. At least Gary never had to deal with the horrors of Vicky,despite he missed his best friend dearly. He was happy that at least the cool guy was away from the clutches of Vicky, in a bittersweet way it was better this way.

A pink roll of Toliet paper watched her godson sadly, Vicky had gotten worse the past months. It had gotten to the point where the Pink Fairy actually feared for her godson's life, wanting to help her godson at least a little bit Wanda quickly cleaned the rest of the bathroom.

"Thanks Wanda" Timmy said tiredly, leaning up against the door Timmy's eye's slipped shut falling fast asleep.

"Poor Timmy" Wanda waved her Wand poofing Timmy into her bed.

Cosmo despite being dumb sometimes remained silent, even he wasn't stupid enough not to notice the pain his godson was going through. Waving his wand the covers magically covered his godson up, Cosmo sadly looked at his wife whose eye's were sad like his.

"He can't keep up like this" Wanda whispered brushing the bangs out of Timmy's face,

"But what can we do?" Cosmo whispered back, "our magic can only do so much".

"We need help someone to help pull Timmy out of his slump, someone who knows Timmy better than us, someone who can know about us".

Cosmo and Wanda's eye's met each others, they both were thinking the exact same thing.

Gary.

A/N Well there you go guys hope you enjoyed the chapter, the second one will be alot longer :).


	2. Going to the enemy for help

A/N Since people have seen and read my story so much, i decided to make another chapter hope you enjoy.

"So give me one reason why I should help Tim-Tim" a boy about Timmy age said, he was wearing a swimming suit drinking a coconut, a little tiny umbrella. "True he gave us this super cool Island and made the we hate Timmy club, but he also".

"I know I know" Wanda said a frustrated look on her features, "locked you up in his head for five years I know Timmy's sorry about that".

"What did he say something?" Gary looked hopeful before clearing his throat, and rearranging his shades, his back towards the fairy. "I mean to bad he's already done the damage".

"Gary" Wanda stated softly "this is more serious than just being stuck in Timmy's head for 5 years", the Fairy put her hands up in surrender as Gary's eye's blazed with anger, "not that it wasn't a big deal that he did that or anything".

"I think you'd better leave" Gary's voice was tight, his fights clenched at his sides, no longer relaxed on the poolchair.

"Gary please".

"I said leave!" Gary snapped, his fingers posed to snap, "need i remind you I have a Island full of wishes that hate that Buck tooth boy just as much as i do".

Wanda floated back abit, true she could take them all on, but she'd rather have Gary's help then fight him.

"Fine!" Wanda snapped her temper getting the better of her, "but I just got to say this if you don't help him he's gonna die!". She raised her wand ready to poof away, when she noticed Gary's hand lowered.

"What do you mean die?" Gary's eyebrow raised, although Wanda could see the flicker of fear in the cool boy's features.

"He's not eating" Wanda floated down to him, "has nightmares every night, Vicky his babysitter has treated him even worse these past few months, you remember Vicky" Wanda's eye's flashed knowingly, "the Monster you encountered in Timmy's head".

"Remember her" Gary fought back a shiver, "she devoured me".

"Yeah well Timmy has to deal with her almost everyday" Wanda ticked things off her fingers, "and parents who ignore him, who can't even remember his birthday have the time, an evil Teacher who fails him for no reason at all".

"OK OK I get it" Gary combed his hair back, "Tim-Tim's gone through alot what has that got to do with me?".

"He needs you" Wanda pressed now that she had the boy's attention, she was going to do what she could to try to get Gary to go with her. "You know" Wanda stated softly, "I think there's something you need to see".

Her wand started to glow before a TV poofed in front of them, Gary just gazed at Wanda looking uninterested before his arms crossed over his chest, his gaze going to the TV.

* * *

Timmy was laying in bed his eye's partway open, Cosmo was dabbing his forehead the humor and goofyness absent on the Fairy's face. Timmy's frame shook as cough after cough racked his frame, closing his eye's Timmy's breathing was ragged his frame looked to have been at least 5 pounds since he had last been to unwished Island.

"It's alright Timmy" Cosmo whispered tears coming to his eye's, cradling the human against his chest Cosmo wrapped his godson up in a blanket.

* * *

Wanda gazed at Gary whose hands were clutching his Comb so tightly that it started to crack, the emotions that were running through the boy's eye's were whirling around. As much as Gary tried not to care, tried not to be concerned, tried to still hate Tim-Tim he just couldn't.

Sure his friend had broken his heart, left him in the fair alone corner in his mind. Left him to depression and to his own dark thoughts, but looking at Timmy now, watching him disintegrate in front of his very eye's.

Well not even Tim-Tim deserved that.

* * *

Wanda quickly made the TV disappear the tension and emotions high in the air, turning to Gary Wanda's features were saddened.

"I know Timmy hurt you believe me I do, but he didn't do it on purpose he was happy with you, I saw Timmy's eye's light up when he pulled the box from under his bed, therapy is what did it, he didn't get rid of you willingly".

Gary's heart-felt slightly lighter, at least he knew Tim Tim still thought about him. Shifting his shades Gary put his Comb back into his pocket.

"Let's go visit Tim-Tim" Gary's eye's held determination, "I wish we were at Tim-Tim's house".

Wanda smiled gently silently thanking him, within seconds the two of them disappeared.

A/N Well there you go guy's hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next chapter might be up sometime tonight.


End file.
